<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вызов by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433185">Вызов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung'>DieAhnung</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020'>WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-PG 13 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони, Тор и Локи играют в "Правда или вызов". Тони заставляет Тора поцеловать Локи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-PG 13 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вызов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024770">Dare</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz">EnInkahootz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Разве эта игра труднее, чем следует из названия?  — спросил Локи, делая глоток магически усиленного красного вина.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Тони, слегка заплетающимся языком. — Тор, ты первый. Правда или вызов?</p><p>— Вызов, — воскликнул Тор, - Я могуч и бесстрашен. </p><p>Сказав это, он громко стукнул кружкой по столу.  Шипучее пиво выплеснулось на Локи, который сидел рядом с ним. Локи издал недовольный звук, вызвал вихрь зеленой магии, чтобы привести в порядок свою рубашку, и бросил свирепый взгляд на Тора. Тор, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он с нетерпением смотрел на Тони, ожидая его вызов.</p><p>— Тор Одинсон, — объявил Тони, — я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал своего брата.</p><p>Тор и Локи посмотрели друг на друга.  Потрясение на их лицах заставило Тони улыбнуться. Приглядевшись повнимательнее к выражению их лиц, Тони понял, что за этим потрясением скрывается нечто большее: возбуждение, желание... они хотят друг друга, как Тони и предполагал.</p><p>— Мне еще долго ждать? — спросил Тони, начиная терять терпение.</p><p>— Ну, — ответил Тор, преувеличенно небрежно, все еще не отрывая взгляд от Локи, — если это будет лишь краткий поцелуй, ничего страшного не произойдет.</p><p>— Только ради игры, — поспешил добавить Локи.</p><p>— Разумеется, — с ухмылкой согласился Тони, — ради игры.</p><p>Тор и Локи одновременно многозначительно кивнули, затем Тор схватил Локи и притянул его ближе, сразу впившись в его губы. Локи издал приглушенный звук и замер, но через мгновение он обхватил руками спину Тора и застонал, полностью сократив расстояние между их телами.  Когда они прижались друг к другу, Тор зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы Локи.</p><p>Поцелуй продолжался и продолжался, а Тони зачарованно наблюдал за ними, обдумывая, что же он осмелится сделать дальше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>